the slave
by bloodpoison13
Summary: Adanna was bought by a cruel magister named Danarius at birth and her only company was the books she reads but now she meets a strange elf named leto and her lonely life will never be the same again


The Slave

CH.1 the bad day

Goldanna POV: 

It was a stormy night and rain was hitting the roof like rocks the girl baby was crying worse than any wind. Mother was at the castle giving birth to the other kingbabe I expect. Mother thought she hid it from me at least the existence of the new babe but after watching her put on apron after apron making it look like she was fat or the never ending mood swings you recognize when the next whelp- err babe was coming.

Also since mother only got pregnant a month after giving birth to the other. The girl babe was crying louder and louder so loud in fact I could barley think. "Shut up", I screech but the babe just got louder.

Why didn't mother drown the thing or better yet revel that it was the king's? All the coin we could get but mother had said something about it living a normal life and all the coin in the world could not change that stupid answer if you ask me. Apparently my mind was so full of thoughts that I didn't notice that it was now morn (even if it was still raining).

Mother said not to come but the babe had to be born about now and maybe this one looked more like us. This babe had thick blond hair (which was odd for blond now that I think about it) and as far as I cod tell the only thing looking kind of like our family were its big brown eyes which were swimming in tears but even then were different then mine (my eyes were my father's see).

Deciding that the babe wasn't going to die in 10 minutes (I wish it would though) I sprinted from my home fast as my feet could carry me and arrived at the castle out of breath and wet but a big grin on my face. This was the day mother had to admit the birth of the king's babe this was the day I became noble and wore pretty pink dress and one day married a prince and I would make sure I bore only one child.

My back straight and the grin still on my face I said to the guard "my mother is the maid to the kings babe (I rose my voice at king) can I see her now?"

The guard stared at me saying nothing until "am sorry but your mother and brother (so it was a boy) are dead. Your mother died giving birth to him and if you would be so kind to not tell anyone about the boy being king Maric son we will give you a coin."

My mind was blank and all I could do was nod. Mother dead? The babe gone what other option did I have. Nobody was there to put bread on the table only me and …it. Suddenly l realized it was at fault it made mother weak it killed her! Not thinking about anything but revenge I snatch the coin from the guard and ran to my home. My fist was holding the coin so tight it began to bleed but that didn't matter nothing mattered but seeing it dead.

My hands shoved open my door waking it up and making it cry. How dare it cry when my mother my dream of pretty pink dress and my handsome prince all dead because of her. If you think about it the other babe did the real killing or at least made the final blow. That one was dead though but this one it was alive or at least for now.

With a leer on my face I snatch it from the crib and put a blanket over it making sure if anyone sees what was in my arms they would think it be bread and put mothers cloak on she doesn't need it anymore. I jogged to Lake Calenhad not bothering to run because the rain hid me from view but the time I reached the lake it was only a slight drizzle.

"Better do this fast", I mumbled it still in my arms.

Stepping onto the dock I held it at arms thankful for the rain making the water in the lake higher the Maker must be on my side. My hands were getting looser and my grin was wider than ever it was crying harder than ever then- "excuse me what are u doing?"

My grip on the blanket tightened and my head turned expecting to see a guard not expecting to see a man warring a robe. He looks to be in his late 30's early 40's with black hair (some of it graying) and a black beard (again with some gray in it) he had a kind smile on his face.

Deciding nothing worse could happen to me at this point I told the truth "This be the king's babe but it helped kill my mother and the other one and no one knows or will believe this be the kings so am drawing it all its good for anyway."

The man's smile grows bigger and an odd gleam appeared in his eyes. "Can I see the baby," he said in a nice tone.

Not seeing why not I handed him it. With a small thank you he took it and removed the blanket covering its face. As his eyes scanned its face his smile getting bigger and bigger the gleam shined brighter and brighter. "My dear sweet girl let me intrudes myself properly. My name is Danarius and I am a Tevinter magister coming to this wonderful land of yours in such of err help and I think this girl in my arms would do the trick."

He's a slaver must be all them magister are and him asking for it proved it. Shifting on one foot to the other I thought of the pros and cons. seeing my hesitation he adds "and all give you 5 sovereigns".

My eyes grow huge and I think "that's more than a year's worth of food it is….or a trip to denerim yes going there I could make even more coins"

"You have yourself a deal you do", I said my grin wider than ever.

His smile was as big as mine but then he said "what her name", and my grin vanishes.

"Why do you need to know that", and really why does he can't he just make up a name?

Why do I have to act like it's a living being it doesn't deserve that! "Easier for me you understand you now",

Not really understanding it but wanting thaws 5 sovereigns I said "Adanna".

"Her father's daughter", said the man amusement in his eyes "what an ironic name".

He handed me the coins and with a flourish of his robes left never to be seen by Goldanna again.

Danarius pov:

Scolding I walked along the filthy dirt road of Redcliffe ready to light someone on fire. My search for the perfect test subject was going poorly no slave trade had what I needed. A strong male (it would make me look weak if I had a female bodyguard) with at least one loved family member to hold as a hostage or use to manipulate the slave but nobody had a slave of that kind. Either the slave was female or too old to expect it to get any stronger or it did not have family/ loved one.

So here I am trying to find a slave myself and failing miserably. The arl watch his people like birds watching their young and every time the opportunity arose it was not what I needed. Then out of the corner of my eye I note a young girl taking to some guard her head held high like a noble even though she was overly poor.

Then the guard said something that made my day "am sorry but your mother and brother are dead." This girl's interior family had died jugging from her dead expression. This was not nearly as good as finding my test subject but at least I discovered a free slave. The guard continued talking though the rest of was not more hearable then an ant for the rain had picked up (and hid me from view thank the maker). The only thing I did see was the guard offing something to her and she after almost a minute of waiting took it violently and sprinted from the castle me fallowing suit.

She arrived quickly to what am guessing is her home but not for long if I had anything to say about it. However it was not even a minute until she came back out again this time wearing a cloak much too big for her and a bundle of blankets that look to be containing bread. "Bread that cries" I thought.

No a baby she was caring a baby! Even more interested in this girl I followed her to at a closer distance hoping to hear more of what she was doing but she said nothing as she slowly jogged to her destination (making it easy for me).

By the time she reached her destination (the lake) the rain that was more like pails of gold then water had slowed to a nice drizzle .quietly I heard the child mumble something like "Better do this fast".

My curiosity had reached its peak but I only had to wonder for a second as I watched her begin to drop the baby down into the lake.

No that foolish little girl she could be dropping my test subject! With no time to spare I said "excuse me what are u doing?" even though it was more than plan to see what she was doing.

Inwardly smirking as she flinches and turns around I try to put on my kindest smile and it seems to work as she relaxes or it might be because she thought I was a guard. For a few minutes she says nothing then says calmly though a bit smug "This be the king's babe but it helped kill my mother and the other one and no one knows or will believe this be the kings so am drawing it all its good foe anyway", she add the last part bitterly.

The king's child this was too good to be true. Yet it seemed no demon was controlling her and it all made sane. Her being given coin to shut her mouth about the other child her anger at this one for weakling her mother and lost dream but just in case I must cheek.

So I said "Can I see the baby," I said in my kindest voce (though on the inside I was gagging).

Shrugging as to say why not the kid handed over her sister. With a small thank you my arms wrapped around the baby and slowly I removed the blanket from her face only to barley contain leaping in joy (though my grin did seem far too big for my face). This was indeed king Maric's daughter. And it seemed she had better senses then her dim witted sister for as soon as she opened her eyes to look upon me she started crying louder than ever.

Barley containing my excitement I said "My dear sweet girl let me intrudes myself properly. My name is Danarius and I am a Tevinter magister coming to this wonderful land of yours in such of err help and I think this girl in my arms would do the trick."

Smirking inwardly as a say her tiny mind piece it all together I also notice her shifting from foot to foot looking nervous. Knowing that she probably thought death was what she deserved but slavery… so I said the one thing that would seal the deal "all give you 5 sovereigns".

Her eyes bulged in an unsightly manner and you could Pratley see her greedy little mind working how to spend the money. "You have yourself a deal you do", said the uncivilized girl with a smile as large as a dinner plate.

Shifting the baby to my other arm to try to drown the never ending screaming (which was failing) I asked "what her name", and the girls grin vanished in a flash.

"Why do you need to know that", she asked like I just stated to murdering the king.

"Easier for me you understand you now ", truthfully if I named her something that did not sawed native to hear it was less likely she would be queen and I Danarius her fateful king.

Now that has a nice ring to it king Danarius. Then finally she said in a tone softer then I thought possible for her "Adanna".

"Her father's daughter", I said not being able to help a small smirk, "what an ironic name".

"That was the first and last honest thing I ever said to her", I mused inwardly chuckling.

Then I paid her silently waking away with the key to Thedas in my arms.

CH.2 meeting the elf

Adanna pov:


End file.
